In the Shadows
by FallingForLife
Summary: She was a collector. A collector that was afraid to let go. When will Mabel see that she took it too far? Will the innocent bodies change her ways? Maybe it might be her brother's last words... Rated T for violence and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Dipper's POV**

* * *

Blood. Blood was dripping all around me, draining from my body. All I could manage to think was, why? What has gotten Mabel to do such a thing to the innocent townsfolk?

Then on top of all this, trap me in a cage after slicing and abusing me. I don't know how long I have to live...I have to find a way to make Mabel quit this horrible habit. "Mabel!" I croaked.

My voice was growing hoarse each time I talked. A long threatening shadow trailed behind the twin sister that I thought I knew. "Yay! You're awake! I thought you would never live!" Mabel clapped as she gave me a sinister smile. "Now, shall I finish you off?"

That made me quiver in fright. "W-what do you mean?" My words made Mabel chuckle half hearted. "Hah, you didn't think I was going to let you live, did you?" I backed up to the very back of my cage as she drew closer. My cuts were beginning to bleed less but that was the least of my worries right now.

With my breathing beginning to get heavy, Mabel's sickening smile expanded. "This will be fun! Now what should I do with you? Should I use the razor blade like I did with Grenda? Or should you have a quick death like Soos?" Mabel pondered with her blood stained fingers tapping on the cage that held me captive.

Neither would have been my answer but I was too terrified to speak. "What do you think Dipper?" Mabel asked using her usual cheery voice. Though this wasn't the same Mabel that knitting sweaters. Right infront of me was a compleatly different Mabel. She was a serial killer, ready to chose me to be her next victim.

"Oh come on Dipper, I know you can speak, you're not fooling anyone!" Mabel cackled as she started to pry open the lock on my cage. "No! Get away from me!" I cried pushing my body closer against the back of the cage.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of the dark? Here, maybe this will help." Mabel then flicked a switch that made the room flood with light. We were in the Attic; the room that we shared. All around us were dead corpses of familiar faces. My breath caught in my throat at the body that I saw.

Wendy. Her freckled face was covered in a mixture of crimson blood and deep gashes. As my eyes moved down from her head, I found nothing but a stump of a neck. Bone was showing, I almost vomited right then and there.

"Oh! I see you found my newest creation! Wendy here is going to be a wind chime! I'm thinking of using your bones to complete it. You've always told me how much you loved her...you two will make a perfect work of art!" I gagged at Mabel's devious plot. "Y-you M-MONSTER!" I spat as tears welled up in my eyes.

Mabel noticed a tear roll down my cheek and put a hand on my cage. "Aw Dipper...crying will only make things worse." Mabel said as she then walked over to Wendy's head and began stroking her hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath preparing myself for what I was going to say next.

"Mabel..." I coughed feeling weak like all my energy was drained from my body. "Yup?" She chirped as she pulled her hands away from what was left of Wendy. My eyes began to wonder around the room. Grunkle Stan, Lazy Susan, Grenda, Candy, even Robbie were all laying lifeless on the floor.

All of them deformed from what Mabel did to them. I couldn't imagine what she must have done to each of them. One question was eating at me though. It was a question that I was itching for an answer. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes tightly. "W-Why?..."

* * *

**A/N Well what do you think? Mabel's gone mad...but why?...**

**Don't forget to **

**Favourite/Follow/Reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper's POV**

* * *

Mabel shook her head slightly as she repeatedly said my name. "Dipper Dipper Dipper, when will you ever learn?" She said with a hint of coldness in her voice.

A shadow casted across her face so I couldn't quite see her eyes. I knew she was looking directly at me though. I could feel her eyes peircing through my skin.

I swallowed hard as Mabel came over to my cage again. "You really don't know do you?" Mabel said with darkness still covering her eyes. I shook my head and winced, scared at what she was going to do next. Mabel slammed both hands down on my cage, making me yelp in fright.

"A couple days ago, I couldn't find Waddles anywhere. I looked all over for him, but it was no use. The next day, I gave up looking in the Shack and decided to search out side. After what felt like hours, I finally found Waddles. He was lying on the ground...dead. Someone or something killed him. That's when I vowed to myself. From then until the day I die, I will never let anything or anyone I loved or cared about slip through my fingers ever again.I will accomplish that by killing everyone near and dear. Then I will make them into something or just keep the corpse itself." Mabel then pulled out a rug. My eyes filled with shock at what I saw.

"See? I ended up turing Waddles into a rug! Isn't it cute?" Mabel smiled as she squeezed the rug tight. I glanced around the room again and stopped at Robbie's dead body.

"Why did you kill Robbie then? I don't remember you caring for him." I pointed out shaking slightly. "I don't care about him Dipper. He's a jerk. A jerk to me, a jerk to you. You see Dipper? I care about you, and that is why I have to kill you." Mabel's words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Mabel no! You can't! You can't kill me! I'm your twin! Why are you doing this?! Y-you're crazy!" I screamed as Mabel turned around. She was fiddling with something but I couldn't see what. "Mabel..." I quivered as she began humming softly to herself.

Finally she turned around holding a long needle in one of her hands. This made me sob louder than I already was. "NO! Please! Get away from me! GET AWAY!" I screamed in terror. I knew I was done for, she was going to make me into one of her weird creations.

And I didn't know how to stop her. "Oh calm down Dipper. This will only pinch a little." Mabel said with an evil look in her eyes. She began to unlock my cage as I yelled in protest. This had to be a dream. This couldn't be happening...this could NOT be real. I pinched myself several times.

My heart sank along with my hopes. This wasn't a dream. All of this was real. It was hard to accept it. Mabel finally unlocked my cage and tried to fit in it with me. It was big enough for the both of us so she was able to squeeze in.

My crying grew louder as she drew the needle closer to me. "Please..." I whimpered but Mabel just shook her head. "Nope. No getting out of it. Now hold still." Despite my protests, Mabel injected the needle into my arm.

A burning sensation bubbled up my arm as the room began to spin around me. The room started to fade as I collapsed on the floor unconscious. The last thing I saw was the empty needle fall to the floor as Mabel began to drag me away.

* * *

**A/N Chapter 2 is done! What do you think? Where is Mabel bringing Dipper? **

**Don't forget to**

**Favourite/Follow/Reveiw**


End file.
